Blackhertz
}} A brief member of the Eisen Dragoons, Blackhertz was not a popular addition to the team. A sadistic coward who enjoyed picking on weaker opponents, he had a tendency to run away at the slightest hint of a situtation going bad. He was thoroughly despised by his teammates, considered more of a hinderance than an asset by Northclaw, and spent more time torturing his interrogation subjects than getting information out of them. He was finally terminated during the assault on the Archaicons, though he is hardly missed. Technical Specifications Strength: Intelligence: Speed: Endurance: Rank: Courage: Firepower: Skill: Biography Profile Call Blackhertz a sadist and he’d probably take it as a compliment. He enjoys watching others suffer and is particularly thrilled when he has the opportunity to inflict it himself; the worse the anguish, the happier he is. He’s a master when it comes to the techniques of torture and has even invented a few of his own, unique methods. Blackhertz’s role as the Eisen Dragoons’ resident interrogator gives him plenty of opportunity to indulge himself, though he does have a tendency to get carried away and has to be supervised. Blackhertz’s sadistic tendencies mask the fact that he is in reality a depressive coward. He is well aware that he lacks the confidence and fortitude of his comrades and it’s not uncommon for him to run off at the first sign of trouble, only to be found several miles away afterwards. It after these panic attacks that Blackhertz is most likely to engage in his sadistic behavior. If there are no victims to be had, he descends into a depressive funk, sulking in the background, unable to be cheered by his comrades… not that many try. Northclaw is well aware of this flaw in Blackhertz’s personality and does what he can to keep him away from critical battlefield positions and to have a backup plan ready if he can’t. Abilities Blackhertz is surprisingly fast and agile for his size; he can run at speeds of up to 240km/h in spinosaur mode, without the aide of the boosters his fellow saurian Northclaw requires to get to speed. In Dark Spiner mode, he’s equipped with razor sharp teeth and claws that can rip off just about any type of armor. He can also charge his teeth with electrons to deliver a nasty shock to anyone unfortunate enough to get bitten; he calls this attack his “Electron Fang.” He’s also armed with a 144mm machine gun over each shoulder and a pair of rear-facing dual-barreled pulse cannons on his back, over the tail; these combine to form a handheld weapon in robot mode. A swing of his tail can shatter a wall of concrete; his tail becomes a sword in robot mode. His most distinguishing feature is the rippling Jamming Blade Array on his back; with which he is able to detect and block any enemy signals, whether it’s communications, sensors, or targeting arrays. Blackhertz can use the array form a field of ion particles around him, forming a force field able to deflect just about any weapons fire. He can also generate an electromagnetic pulse wave strong enough to knock out the electrical grid of a metropolis. Weaknesses Blackhertz’s biggest weakness is his lack of courage: even the slightest setback is enough to send him running for the hills. He’s prone to panic attacks, especially in situations when he’s outnumbered and cornered. The anchors on the back of heels must always be engaged to ground him whenever he uses his ion field or EM pulse; if these are damage or he forgets to lower them, he can injure himself. He hasn’t quite learned how to aim his pulse weapon yet and often takes out as many of his allies as he does the enemy. The effects of the EM pulse can be countered with proper shielding of any critical electronics. Damage to his jamming array reduces the effectiveness of all the abilities and weapons that count on this device and will quit working completely if the blades sustain more than sixty percent damage. Current Status Blackhertz took part in the campaign to eliminate the Archaicons and their allies, using his abilities to jam all communications and sensors. He took joy in the initial successes of the attack, but as the fight wore on, the stress of fighting in such a confined space and against such determined defenders began to wear on Blackhertz's typically short-lived courage. Finally, as fortunes began to turn, Blackhertz did what he typically did in such situations: he fled. This time though, he ran headlong into Dreadspawn's counterattack, and was shot to peices in the opening salvos. His shattered hulk of a body was last seen falling towards Jupiter's atmosphere, disappearing into the cloud cover. Blackhertz was so hated and despised by his fellow Dragoons that they didn't even bother recovering his remains, and to this day, Northclaw considers him an "acceptable loss." Category:Decepticons Category:Characters Category:Males